Company
by moonriverr
Summary: Set after All Falls Down. What if Eli really had accompanied Clare at the library like he had tweeted ? EClare onexshot.


_Are you heading to the library? Do you need some company?_

I hesitated before pressing the "tweet" button. Although I didn`t directly respond to TrueClare, I was sure that she (and just about everyone else) would know who I was talking to.

I waited, ten minutes later and still no response. *Sigh* I contemplated just showing up at the library, but what if Clare was afraid I`d be there and bailed? After some quick thinking, I remember that this was Clare Edwards I was talking about. Blue Eyes. Clare. _My_ Clare. I didn`t even need to think about it, she`s always worth my time. I hopped into Morty and sped off towards the library. Once there, I rushed inside and ran down all the aisles, including the computer rooms. I finally found her at a table in front of the huge glass windows – how I could have missed that, I wasn`t too sure- with her back towards me. I couldn`t tell what she was doing, so I snuck up behind her, looking over her shoulder. I could see a glimpse of what she was typing on her laptop:

_Clara stalked through the woods, looking around, trying to spot her partner. She heard a rustle in the bushes behind her, but before she could turn around her waist was welcomed by Elliot`s strong and protective, yet gentle and loving embrace. She wished this moment would last forever._

I pulled back. Clara and Elliot ? Clare missed me. That, I was relieved of.

"Back to writing fanfiction, I see. And I thought we had made progress, _Edwins_. I`m hurt," I joked, hoping she`d fire back a response, continuing our usual witty banter. But she didn`t forget what she said to me after Vegas Night. She couldn`t. That was proven when she turned around and shot me a violated look. I noticed she avoided my eyes.

"How dare you !" she whisper-yelled, saving her document and minimizing the window, "What are you even doing here ?" I stared at her incredulously.

"I thought it was pretty obvious on twitter that I intended on keeping you company at the library today."

Clare turned around to close her laptop and huffed, "I thought my lack of a response would have clued you in, Goldsworthy." Damn.

"Last names ? Forget me already, Clarey ?"

"I remember the important names," she said coldly, not daring to turn around and look at me again. I could just see the scowl on her face. I understood the reason, but it still hurt. I couldn`t help but get a little angry.

"Oh, you mean like Fitz ?" the moment those words left my mouth, Clare spun around and glared at me.

"At least he was being sincerely sweet to me and was willing to forgive and forget past _mistakes_," she spat out like fire before turning around again. If we weren`t in a library, she probably would have raised her voice.

"Are you really taking his side now ? The guy that almost stabbed your .. boyfriend ?" No matter how angry I was starting to get, I couldn`t help but let "boyfriend" sound a little hopeful, questioning. I usually don`t admit my feelings, but at that moment, I was scared. Terrified of Clare`s answer. Thankfully (or not) she answered right away.

"Not any-" she stopped herself, but I knew what she was going to say. _Not anymore. We aren`t dating anymore._ She exhaled before speaking again, "I think you should leave," she said quietly, choking on her words a bit. I knew what was happening.

"Blue eyes," I said quietly, my voice barely above a whisper, "look at me."

She still had her back to me so I went over to her, gently cupped her cheeks, and made her face me. She tried her hardest to keep her head down, refusing to let me see her face. I lifted her chin up and looked deep into the glassy blue eyes I loved so much. The ones that had tears in them, threatening to spill.

"Don`t. Don`t hide from me. Please," she sniffled, but still kept her eyes averted from mine. I sighed and took her hands in mine, "Come with me," I said almost pleadingly. This time she looked at me.

"Why ?

"Please, Clare. Morty misses you," I offered a half-hearted smirk and put her laptop back into its case, pulling it off the table. Seeing as I have her only source of on-the-go internet, she had to follow me, which she did.

I put her laptop case –a sunset with purple hues- in the back of Morty and ushered Clare in. She sighed, but complied. I got into the driver`s seat myself and started the car, driving off to I-don`t-know where.

"Elijah, where on earth are you taking me ?"

"You wouldn`t accept my company at the library, so now you have to accompany me somewhere," I answered simply.

"Ok, but that still doesn`t answer my question. Now I know why you`re _kidnapping_ me, I want to know _where to_." I laughed.

"Kidnap ? You came willingly, Bluebird."

"You`re holding Munro hostage."

"Munro ?"

"My laptop," she said casually, as if naming your electronics was normal.

"Your laptop ?" I chuckled, "You named your laptop Munro ? As opposed to something cool like Eli or Goldsworthy ?"

Clare looked at me, arms crossed, "Eli, I`m being serious."

"I am too."

"Why am I here ?"

"I already answered that."

"If you don`t stop playing cute, I`m going to open this door and roll out of Morty if I have to."

"Clare, we both know you wouldn`t dare. What about your precious Munro ?"

"ELI," she snapped, raising her voice. To be honest, her little outburst scared me a little. I hoped she didn`t notice me jump a little in my seat. Clare never lost her cool. I decided it`d be best if I pulled over.

I looked her in the eyes, "You need to stop avoiding me, Clare Bear," I said, my voice low.

She looked away.

"I`m not avoiding you," she whispered.

I laugh, "Then what is this ?" I raised my voice a little, starting to lose my cool for the second time today, "You never respond to my tweets, texts, or calls. I came to the library to find you as a desperate attempt to try and reconcile, but you refuse to meet my gaze. Do you hate me that much ?" When she didn`t respond, I chuckled darkly.  
"I see. So I guess you want nothing to do with your little delinquent ex-boyfriend now, huh ? Yes, don`t think I wasn`t aware of what you were about to say, Edwards. I don`t understand you. I`m trying here, Clare, I`m trying. What do you want me to do ? I can`t take back my feud with Fitz. I can`t take back what I did. I can`t take back him almost k-"

"**STOP IT, ELI** ! Just – Stop it ! Please !" She finally turned around to look at me, that`s when I noticed she was crying her eyes out. Those beautiful blue eyes .. I didn`t even notice she had started crying, I was too busy being angry with her. _Angry with her_. How could I ? I couldn`t believe it. _I made Blue Eyes cry, and I didn`t even notice._

"Oh, Clare .." I took her into my arms and embraced her deeply. _Oh, how I missed her touch._ I missed having her with me. I missed holding her. I missed kissing her. I missed flirting with her. I missed being with her. _I missed her, so much._ My body shook from her sobs as she bawled and hiccupped.  
"Clare, I`m so sorry .." She got up and I released her.

"No, Eli, no ! You can`t just whisk me away, hug me, and expect me to just fall under your whim and charm every time ! I`m not some kind of robot you can toy around with and expect to not feel anything !"

She was on the verge of tears again, and I pulled her back into my embrace, ignoring her body`s protest. I wonder if she melted under my touch as much as I melted under hers.

"Clare," I said, softly as ever once she calmed down just let herself lay in my arms, "I don`t think of you as a heartless robot for me to just jerk around .. I`m genuinely hurt that that thought would even cross your mind the slightest. I care about you, a lot. Too much, actually, to let you slip away from my grasp. I don`t know what I`d do without you, Clare .. please, forgive me. Let us start over. I`ll change for you, I really will."

I loosened my embrace and she poked her head from my chest, her eyes still glassy, "I care about you too, Eli .. much more than you know. We both know this is unhealthy for us .. I think it`s best to let each other go, no matter how painful."

"No," I said firmly, holding her tightly again. This time she nuzzled into my neck, I could feel something moist on my neck as she struggled to blink her tears away, "I can`t, Clare. I realize it`s selfish, but I- I don`t think I can live without you .." I let my words trail off, "Please give me another chance."

A long silence followed my last words.

"If you ever scare me like that again .."

I choked on a sob in the back of my throat I didn`t even know was there. I held her even tighter than before, almost to the point I was afraid I`d strangle her, but she finally wrapped her arms around me as well.

"I missed you so much, Eli," she breathed on my neck. I pulled her away and looked into her eyes. I took in all of her features, my favorite eyes, my favorite cheeks that seemed to always be tinted pink when I was near, my favorite forehead that was always pressed against mine, and her lips. Her soft, pink, lips that I was just dying to kiss again. I looked back into her eyes, not wanting to pressure her when we had just made up.

"I love you, Clare Edwards, and I will always be in love with you and your amazing Blue Eyes."

She smiled the brightest smile I had ever seen and crashed her lips against mine. It was full of desperation, longing, passion, and _love ? _

As if she could hear my thoughts, the love of my life pulled away, met my eyes, and said as clear as day, "_I love you too, Eli Goldsworthy._"

**Disclaimer; I do not own Degrassi or any character of Degrassi in any way, shape, or form. And thanks for reading :D**

**First Degrassi fanfic, ever ! Hope the characters aren`t TOO OOC T_T;  
Sorry if it sucks, but I tried. Constructive criticism is much appreciated :X ^^**

**Oh and, I know Eli`s story character is named Clara Edwin, but I figured that Eli calling Clare Edwin sounded too weird, considering its usually a first name instead.**


End file.
